Hidden Feeling
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Pairing: USUK Rating: M Bulan July selalu mengerogoti England. Sudah biasa jika England tidak datang ke ulang tahun America, atau menjauhi mantan adiknya itu setelah bulan July. Namun kali ini keanehan England menjadi-jadi. "Aku mengingatnya...Bagaimana perasaabku padamu"/ "Aku menginginkan kemerdekaanku England. Aku mulai membencimu."


Beberapa hari yang lalu, England menemani America pergi ke Japan. Sebuah negeri kecil di Asia yang telah menutup diri selama lebih dari 200 tahun tersebut telah menarik perhatian bos America, dan meminta personifikasinya sendiri menuju kesana.

Dia sangat yakin kalau orang bernama Japan itu akan berteman dengan America...Seperti dirinya huh.

"Tapi, kedengarannya si Jepang itu pasti orang yang nyentrik sekali." Katanya seraya menyeringai sinis "Apa kau akan mengatakan 'aku suka padamu' seperti saat latihan?"

America tertawa. Diatas kapal surai-surai pirang milik mereka berdua mengikuti hembusan air laut yang amis, bola mata sebiru langit milik personifikasi yang lebih muda terlihat lebih bersinar ketika dia menatap langit siang.

"Tentu aku akan berteman dengannya apalagi ini perintah bosku," balasnya "Tapi..."

"Mengenai 'aku suka padamu' aku tak akan mengatakannya. Dia bukan Eropa dan akan sangat merepotkan jika ada kesalah pahaman."

England berdehem lalu bersandar pada tepi kapal, pandangannya lurus ke arah horizon. Tiba-tiba saja dia bertanya "Apa..Ada orang yang kau sukai?" entah apa yang dipikirkannya, bertanya seperti itu hanya karena sekedar iseng kah?

America mengalihkan pandangannya, England yang tak melihat kearahnya tidak tahu kalau ada semburat merah muda yang tipis. Mengaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk America menjawab 'ada' dengan gugup.

England menoleh mendapati senyuman hangat dari America. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak mendapatkan senyuman tersebut dari si America? Waktu kecil dia sering mendapatkannya namun semenjak semua 'itu' terjadi, dia jarang menemukan America tersenyum seperti itu.

 _Senyuman itu bukan untukku lagi hmm..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar terik menusuk pandangannya. Silau, sama sekali tak bisa melihat apapun untuk sesaat. Di saat bersamaan, suara familiar memanggil namanya "Arthur..."

"Jangan memanggil namaku seenaknya, France." Mendudukan dirinya dia segera menoleh ke arah kanannya. Kedua alis tebalnya bertaut, semantara kedua manik Emeraldnya menyipit tidak suka "Bagaimana bisa kau berada di kamarku?"

"Berterima kasihlah pada France _nii_ - _san_ ini," personifikasi France tersebut membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga "Semalam kau mabuk berat. Karena kemarin kita ada di tempat America, kupikir aku akan meninggalkanmu di rumahnya tapi kau menolaknya dengan keras." jelasnya panjang lebar, sama sekali tidak menyadari jika England sama sekali tak mendengarkannya.

Pikiran pria Inggris tersebut melayang, sementara yang Prancis masih saja mengoceh "Aku sudah repot-repot membawamu pulang. Lalu apa yang kudapatkan, seharusnya kutinggalkan saja kau di pinggir jalan..."

"...Apa aku hanya minum bersamamu?" sela Arthur tiba-tiba.

"Sebenarnya bersama Japan juga. Tapi karena rumahnya sangat jauh mau tak mau aku yang mengurusimu." Jawab Francis kasual lalu mendapat anggukan pelan.

Hening sesaat. Manik Violet Francis terus memperhatikan Arthur di depannya. "Kenapa kau masih mengihindari Alfred?" tanyanya sekasual mungkin. Dia tahu jika akhir-akhir ini England, untuk suatu alasan masih menghindari America.

Bahkan dalam keadaan mabuknya, England sama sekali tak mengungkit masa lalu. Dia hanya mengoceh betapa lelahnya dia dengan pekerjaan yang tak pernah berkurang, atau mengolok-olok pria Prancis yang bersama dengannya.

Dan saat France mengungkit nama America, tubuh England menegang. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Aku sedang tidak ingin mengingatnya' dan benar-benar menolak untuk pergi ke rumah America.

Karena saat itu England bertingkah seperti saat dia masih kecil, wajahnya merah, matanya berair seperti ingin menagis. France di buatnya luluh dan akhirnya mengantarkannya pulang.

England selalu bertingkah aneh ketika dia melewati masa 'July'nya, namun kali ini dia bertingkah aneh lebih lama dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Setelah tahun baru lalu musim semi telah tiba, Arthur tetap bertingkah aneh.

Keduanya jarang bertemu dan rapat kemarin adalah pertemuan pertama mereka di tahun ini. Disanalah France merasakan kejanggalan yang luar biasa. America sebagai Host, biasanya rasa 'tidak setuju' England akan diutarakannya sampai akhirnya Germany atau France akan menghentikan mereka.

Namun, pada rapat kali itu. England mengkunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Hanya diam di kursinya seraya memandangi dokumennya dengan kosong. Seolah dia tidak peduli dengan keputusan rapat kali itu, atau tidak peduli dengan usulan _absurd_ America.

Usai rapat, America mendekatinya dan mengajaknya bicara. Respon England seperti 'orang pada umumnya' atau kalau dari sudut pandang France 'dingin'. England bertingkah selayaknya _Gentleman_ seperti bagaimana dia bersikap dengan orang lain. Tapi di depannya adalah America.

Tentu mereka bertengkar, America tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang di dapatkannya. England tetap keras kepala dan berakhir mengajak France dan Japan minum, sementara America pulang dengan wajah merah karena marah.

"Tsk," England mendecih, matanya melihat arah lain tak ingin membicarakan lebih lanjut "Yang penting aku sudah merepotkanmu _Frog_ ," katanya lalu turun dari ranjang "Sudah waktunya untuk sarapan...Tenggorakanku benar-benar kering,"gumamnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku tidak mau makanan menjijikanmu England," seru France lalu menyusul, untuk sementara dia akan membiarkannya "Cuci mukamu, biar France _nii_ - _san_ ini yang menangani urusan dapur!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hidden Feel: Hate**

Rapat selajutnya berada di Germany. Setelah apa yang terjadi di tempat America, akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi. England masih keras kepala untuk menghindari America, dan personifikasi yang lebih muda tersebut masih merajuk karena tetap di abaikan.

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, England tetap tidak pernah datang ke hari ulang tahunnya meskipun setiap tahunnya dia rajin mengirim undangan. Setiap tahun America akan mengharapkan kedatangan personifikasi berambut _caterpillar_ tersebut dan selalu berakhir dengan kekecewaan.

Pada masa-masa tersebut England akan menjauhinya, melarangnya datang ke rumahnya. Jika dia memaksa dia akan diusir dengan cara yang sama dengan France.

Empat belas tahun yang lalu dia mendapatkan satu tonjokan dari England, tahun selanjutnya tendangan, dan kali ini England benar-benar mengabaikannya.

Dia bisa saja menerima makian, pukulan, bahkan kata-kata 'benci' dari England. Tapi dia tidak pernah suka saat-saat England mengacuhkannya, apalagi berlaku _Gentleman_ di depannya.

 _Sebenarnya apa lagi yang kau ingat? Sialan,_

 _Mau sampai kapan kau akan mengingat masa lalu?,_

 _Aku...Aku punya alasan kenapa aku merdeka darimu,_

 _Arthur..._

"Baiklah...Kita akan melanjutkannya besok." Kata Germany menutup rapat hari ini. Untuk sesaat dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya memandang semuanya yang berda di ruangan, lalu menatap England dan America secara bergiliran. Kedua alisnya terangkat lalu melihat arah Japan dan France yang duduk bersebelahan, kedua mengangkat bahu.

Secara bergiliran mereka keluar dari ruangan. England masih berada di kursinya, dengan bahu terangkat satu dia mengapit ponselnya dan mulai mengacak dokumen yang ada di tasnya sambil berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Tunggu aku sampai di hotel, aku meninggalkan laptopku di—"

Telpon terputus. England ingin memaki pelakunya, namun sedetik kemudian dia membuang muka seraya memasang wajah jengkel. "Kau tahu aku sedang bekerja!" katanya tanpa memandang America.

"England," America memanggil. Kursinya terangkat lalu berputar dan menghadap ke arah pria tersebut. America memegang kedua sisi pegangan, menghapuskan niat kabur England. "Kutanya sekali lagi. Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"...Apa maksudmu?" England melirik, wajahnya bersemu merah karena kedekatan jarak diantara mereka "Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu, hanya itu saja...Apalagi untuk sementara ini kita tidak punya urusan," jawabnya lalu mendongak untuk menatap bola mata langit milik America.

"...Tidak memiliki urusan huh," America bergumam lirih, wajahnya tertutup surai-surai pirangnya. Rambutnya lebih panjang daripada yang diingat England. Biasanya dia tidak akan terkejut dengan pertumbuhan sepele seperti itu, tapi kali ini dia sedikit terkejut.

Perubahan warna pada manik Zambrud tersebut membuat America tersenyum miris "Kau bahkan tidak memperhatikan rambutku. Bagaimana aku mengikat dasiku, saat aku lupa mengkancingkan jasku, bagaimana aku menyedot colaku di tengah pertemuan...Segalanya,"

"Biasanya kau akan membesar-besarkan masalah sepele tersebut, seolah semua itu lebih penting daripada topik rapat kita..."

England menelengkan kepalanya, melihat pintu keluar seolah menyalahkan papan-papan kayu tersebut atas apa yang dikatakan _mantan_ adiknya. Mendecih dia mendorong America sekuat tenaga lalu memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. "Aku mengingatnya...Aku mengingatnya ketika 'July' sebelumnya menggerogotiku. Aku justru heran kenapa kau betah bersama denganku selama ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Suasana hatinya sangat buruk. July, London di siram hujan yang luar biasa deras, cocok sekali untuk mengambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Pandangannya kosong. Duduk di sebelah jendela sambil bertopang dagu, teh yang diseduh sebelumnya sama sekali tak mengugahnya untuk kembali menyeruput minuman kesukaannya tersebut.

Ditengah dirinya melamun, suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Seorang pria Asia memasuki ruang tengah "England-san?," panggilnya seraya mendekati tempat duduk si pemilik rumah. "Kelihatannya aku berkunjung di saat yang tidak tepat." Katanya sungkan lalu mengambil tempat, berhadapan dengan England.

England nampak terkejut, baru saja dia menyadari kedatangan Japan. Memaksakan senyumnya dia bertanya "Apa kau lapar? Kurasa ini sudah waktunya menyiapkan makan malam."

Yang berambut pirang berdiri dari kursinya, beranjak untuk menuju dapur. Japan melirik ke atas meja di depannya, di samping cangkir terdapat obat-obatan yang entah apa itu. Namun pil=pil berwarna merah tersebut membuatnya semakin khawatir "England-san," dirinya menyusul "Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu."

England membuat wajah seolah apa yang dikatakannya lucu "Apa yang kau katakan Japan? Memang tempatku sedang berantakan tapi aku masih bisa melakukannya sejauh ini. Apalagi kau tamuku," tuturnya santai lalu tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Japan ingin menghentikannya kembali, namun England sudah membuka lemari persediaannya. "Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku _Nihon_ , kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengalami ini?. Sejauh ini aku berhasil menanganinya sendirian." Kata England tanpa menoleh pada tamunya.

Dari tempat si pria Asia berdiri, dia menyadarinya. Japan melihat punggung yang kesepian itu dengan tatapan sendu. Pasti England selama ini kesepian. Andai dia bisa, dia bersedia untuk menemani salah satu personifikasi negara Eropa tersebut untuk melewati bulan July yang menyakitkan ini.

Sayangnya, kunjungannya kali ini juga karena tidak kesengajaan. Kebetulan saja dia punya urusan di Eropa dan berakhir berurusan dengan England.

"Disaat seperti ini, siapa yang kau pikirkan?"

Tanpa banyak berpikir dia bertanya. Dia tidak berharap kalau England akan menjawabnya, tapi di luar dugaan pria Eropa itu menanggapinya.

"Seseorang huh," England terkekeh kecil "Akhir-akhir ini aku mengingat terbukanya politik isolasimu. Sebagai sebuah negara, rasanya kejadian itu seperti kemarin hahaha...Entahlah, kenapa aku mengingatnya."

"Ah...Kau juga datang waktu itu ya England-san."

Mood England sedikit mendingan. Dari tempatnya, Japan mendengarkan segala cerita dan keluhannya. England mengeluh tentang betapa susahnya dia melindungi mawarnya ketika hujan tiba, membuat pria Asia tersebut tersenyum tipis.

Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Japan ingin pergi ke kamar tamu untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen yang ingin di tunjukannya pada England. Dari kamar tamu terdengar suara barang terjatuh, segera dia berlari untuk kembali ke dapur.

Ketika kembali dia menemukan England yang terjatuh dengan mangkok adunan yang tumpah ke lantai. Wajahnya memerah, nafasnya menderu, seraya memegangi kepalanya terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"E..England-san!," Japan segera mendatanginya lalu mengangkatnya untuk berdiri "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan membawamu ke kamar..."

"...Japan," panggilnya menoleh ke belakang "Kompornya...Masih menyala."

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih memikirkan kompor?," meski begitu Japan segera mematikan api lalu memeriksa segalanya yang berada di dapur. Memastikan segalanya telah aman dia menoleh untuk melihat England yang melingkarkan lengannya di bahunya. Si pirang itu telah tertidur, nafasnya naik turun dengan stabil.

Sedikit lega, Japan mulai membawanya menuju kamar si pemilik rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu America tidak menyambut kedatangannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun sebelumnya dia mendeklarasikan kemerdekaanya.

 _England aku akan mendeklarasikan kemerdekaanku._

Mendengarnya, wajahnya mengeras. Dia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri ketika menanyakannya, dia tidak tahu apakah suaranya bergetar atau tidak.

 _...Kau akan meninggalkanku?_

America mengetahuinya. Untuk sesaat dia melirik arah lain lalu lanjut menatap tajam England, mengatakan semuanya.

 _Aku sudah muak. Kau terlalu mencampuri urusanku...Kau tahu aku ingin melihat betapa luasnya dunia, dan kau menggangguku England._

Namun England tak mendengarnya, tidak ingin mendengarnya lebih tepatnya. Menundukan kepalanya, dia kembali bertanya.

 _Kenapa?_

America menghela nafas. Dia yang paling tahu bagaimana England akan bersikap setelah mengatakan semuanya. Pandangannya kembali menajam, tanpa berhadapanpun England bisa merasa tusukannya.

 _...Aku akan membuatnya singkat England. Aku membencimu, aku benci bagaimana kau memperlakukanku._

Entahlah. England tak bisa membedakannya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, antara marah dan sedih ketika mendengarkannya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi

 _..._

America memandangnya sendu, lalu mengulangi kata-kata yang menyakitkan tersebut

 _Aku...Mulai membencimu._

Semua itu bohong. Hubungan diantara mereka selama ini adalah kebohongan. America berkhianat padanya. America adalah penghianat, America telah menipunya dengan segala kenangan indah.

 _Kenapa...Kenapa pada akhirnya aku di tinggalkan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

England terbangun dengan langit-langit hotel berada di atasnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering memimpikan kejadian pada masa-masa tersebut, dan itu selalu meninggalkan rasa pahit pada mulutnya. "Sialan," umpatnya "Kenapa ini selalu menghantuiku?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia membenciku. Aku hanya melakukan semua itu karena aku terbiasa mengurusnya ketika dia kecil, aku menceramahinya hanya karena kebiasaan. Bukan karena aku memperhatikannya..." dia bergumam pada dirinya seraya mengacak rambutnya.

 _Kenapa saat itu aku tak menghancurkannya?_

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dengan gugup, berlahan dia mengerakan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Dirinya yang berpakaian bajak laut sedang duduk di kursi kayu, tersenyum licik ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku tidak sedang dalam masa depresiku?"

 _Seharusnya aku bisa memiliki tanah itu,_

Bajak laut tersebut mendekat, naik ke atas ranjangnya dan kembali berbisik

 _Aku seharusnya bisa memiliki tanah itu sendirian, memilikinya sepenuhnya..._

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, dia pusat perhatian dunia sekarang." England membuang mukanya untuk menghindari dirinya di masa penjajahan, namun dirinya di kejutkan kembali dengan sosok dirinya yang masih kenak-kanak.

"Imajinasi seperti kalian. Benar-benar tahu betul bagaimana membuat kepalaku sakit huh." katanya lalu tersenyum sinis.

 _Imajinasi huh. kau terdengar seperti orang-orang yang mengolokku saat aku berbicara dengan peri._

Anak itu duduk di atas perutnya, memandangnya penuh goda dengan senyuman tipis penuh makna. Dia adalah saat-saat dimana dia duduk di tengah padang rumput yang luas, sendirian dan hanya ditemani para makhluk ajaib.

 _Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Sungguh menyedihkan..._

Bahkan beberapa peri menjauhinya karena menganggap kemampuannya bisa saja merugikan mereka.

 _Ne...Kenapa aku sungguh menyedihkan?_

Anak itu mulai menangis, meneteskan tetes demi tetes air mata.

Alis tebalnya mengerut "Tidak ada gunanya mengasiani diri sendiri, aku tahu itu."

Suara langkah terdengar, England menatap arah pintu keluar dengan sedih. Sosoknya yang mengenakan seragam merah, serdadu Inggris yang berperang melawan pasukan berseragam biru, melawan pasukan America yang menginginkan kemerdekaannya.

Sosoknya pada saat itu terlihat kejam. Menatap dirinya yang berada di atas kasur dengan dingin, sebuah HandGun berada di tangannya. Senjata tersebut terarah pada England, jari siap menekan pelatuk.

 _Seharusnya aku menembaknya._

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," England menunduk tertawa renyah seperti mengejek "Aku pengecut."

 _Pengkhianat seperti dirinya. Setelah segala yang kulakukan untuknya, aku hanya menunggu dia menembakku dari belakang._

Tidak lama kemudian suara tembakan terdengar. Dirinya sebagai tentara menembak dirinya sendiri, darahnya mengotori wajahnya yang berada di atas kasur. England tersenyum, "Apa gunanya," pandangannya kosong, warna merah telah memenuhi indera penglihatannya "Kenapa kalian masih membahasnya?"

 _Bukan kalian bukan?_

Sang bajak laut yang duduk di sebelahnya, memeluk salah satu kakinya dan melihat England. Tersenyum lembut dia mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, mencengkram dagu England dan memaksanya melihat ke arahnya.

 _Tapi aku bukan?_

Ketika berbisik demikian, senyuman lembut tersebut berubah menjadi licik.

" **Aku mengingatnya...Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya..."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Jam telah menunjukan jam sembilan lewat, namun rapat masih belum dimulai. Germany berdiri di tempatnya seraya memasang wajah masam, dia tidak pernah suka dengan keterlambatan.

Semua negara telah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Setiap kursi telah di huni para personifikasi yang siap untuk mendengarkanya kembali memimpin dan mulai membahas apa yang mereka tinggalkan kemarin.

Bahkan America sudah duduk manis di tempatnya bersama dengan Canada. Tidak tahan lagi, Germany membuka mulutnya "America," panggilnya, suaranya yang besar mengema dalam ruang rapat "Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan England?" dia bukan tipe yang suka ikut campur, tapi dia memang merasakan kejanggalan pada rapat kemarin.

America tidak menjawab.

Japan menghela nafas panang, menangkap perhatian France yang duduk di sebelahnya "Memprihatinkan huh?" kata pria pirang tersebut seraya bertopang dagu "Bukannya July kemarin kau bersama England, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Japan mengerak-gerakan bahunya "Dia baik-baik saja...Mulanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **...**

Japan keluar sejenak untuk mengambil beberapa pekerjaannya. Dia berencana meminjam meja kerja yang berada di kamar England sambil mengawasi keadaan pria yang sedang sakit itu.

Ketika dia membuka pintu kamar, dia menemukan England sudah duduk di atas kasur. Tersenyum lega dia segera mendekati pria tersebut, gerakannya berhenti ketika merasakan kejanggalan pada si pemilik rumah.

"Bukan kalian bukan? Tapi aku..."

England bergumam sendiri, bertingkah seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Memang Japan sering melihat England berbicara sendiri, tapi biasanya dia terlihat begitu hidup, begitu penuh ekpresi.

Tapi sekarang, England seperti sedang kerasukan. Japan bisa merasakan kemarahan pada dirinya England. Memberanikan dirinya, pria Asia tersebut memutar tubuh England ke arahnya "England-san?" panggilnya lirih seperti berhati-hati "England-san?" tidak mendapat respon dia mulai menguncang tubuh tersebut.

"Aku mengingatnya..." England kembali bersuara "Kenapa aku melupakannya?"

"Eh?" Japan menatapnya heran "Apa yang kau ingat England-san?"

" **Aku membencinya. Aku sangat membenci America."**

Setelah itu England tertawa seperti orang gila, Membuat Japan berhenti bernafas untuk sesaat karena mulai ketakutan. Apa setiap masanya datang, England selalu bertingkah gila seperti itu? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?

Apa itu perasaan tersembunyi England?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

Ponselnya menyala. Suara ringtone dan getar dari alat komunikasi tersebut memenuhi ruangan. Semua kembarannya telah lenyap, dan dia sendiri butuh waktu lama untuk mengembalikan indera pendengarannya.

Semua kesadarannya kembali ketika melihat jam. Mulai panik dia segera menjawab panggilannya "Ha..Halo?"

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau akan membuat Germany meledak!"_

Itu France, dia adalah orang terakhir yang diijinkannya untuk menceramahinya. Tapi benar apa adanya, dia harus bergegas "Kuakui ini salahku...A-aku bangun kesiangan!," England tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang bagus.

" _Kumohon England...Cepatlah kemari, aku tahu kau tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang lebih bagus."_

Yang berada di seberang sana mulai tidak sabaran. England jelas berbohong, apalagi dari semua alasan kenapa dia harus memakai alasan konyol America?

"...Aku akan segera kesana."

 **To** **Be** **Continue**


End file.
